callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot Shield/Trivia
Trivia *In single player, a player can drop a riot shield with cracks, and pick up a diffrent one in the level, but the same cracks in the same place will be on the second shield. *The riot class skin in 1st person for the TF141 in snow maps is the same one used in "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency". Its appearance is white camouflage sleeves and black gloves instead of gray sleeves and green gloves. *The Riot Shield can protect the player against Helicopter and Harrier attacks if the player angles it correctly or has the shield on his back while they are prone (It should be noted that the shield will not protect the player against the Chopper Gunner killstreak, as the bullets have a moderate amount of splash damage). *If the player has a Riot Shield when in Last Stand, the shield will be moved onto the player's back and will continue to block enemy shots. *It's possible to get a camouflage on the Riot Shield by modding *Having a Throwing Knife equipped when using the Riot Shield is very handy, as it provides players with an effective and unexpected offense, given it can be used multiple times (unless the player can't retrieve it). *During a round transition (screen turns gray and says half-time) and if a player has a Riot Shield on their back with an enemy Harrier, the enemy Harrier will continuously fire at them and they will never get injured and will get fifty experience for deflecting the bullets. The player must only make sure that their Riot Shield is pointing at the Harrier or enemy aircraft. *The Riot Shield is capable of absorbing Javelins, Semtex, and other explosives if positioned correctly, however the user will still take damage. *As of the update released on 3/29/10 with the Stimulus Package on the Xbox 360, players shooting at another player using a Riot Shield will see a small Riot Shield symbol under their weapon sights/cross-hairs showing that their bullets are having little effect, similar to the Painkiller symbol showing up to players who fire on another player who is under the effects of the Painkiller deathstreak. *The pick-up icon for the Riot Shield isn't the same design as the Riot Shield used in-game. When wielding the Riot Shield, it is the all plastic riot police shield. But the pick-up icon resembles the military all-metal "body-bunker" shield. *When facing the Riot Shield, the player can always hear the enemy yell or scream as they lunge at him. This will happen most of the time only in Single player and the player can hear them if it is quiet enough. *The Riot Shield is useless in trying to kill Makarov in "No Russian". If he keeps on shooting at the player, even when he reloads, the player cannot bash him or kill him. *Sometimes, the player's arm hitbox will move through the front of the shield, giving any shots full access to dealing damage. This is particularly noticeable at long ranges where the riot shield's level of detail gets reduced. *On the lower back area of the Riot Shield player model, there is a small sign that says, "Kick Me!" Juggernauts have the same sign. *A well timed melee can bounce back a Fragmentation grenade at the thrower, possibly giving the riot shield user a kill. Any kills gained using this method will count as 'Grenade throwback' kills. *The player cannot complete the "Cruelty" Challenge (kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, and then kill him again with his own weapon) with the Riot Shield. *Any cracks on the Riot Shield are not visible when the user is in the smoke from a Smoke grenade. *There is no Veteran Title for the Riot Shield unlike most other weapons in Modern Warfare 2. *If you see very closely, a faint scratch of "IW " can be seen on top of the riot shield. *The riot shield CAN NOT protect the user agaisnt Care Packages. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Trivia